La Compliquite
by Vixen Rouge
Summary: humour noir. les joies de l'administration ! découvrez un personnage de FF7 auquel vous n'avez jamais accordé l'attention qu'il mérite !


**Titre :**La Compliquite

**Auteur :** Vixen Rouge

**Base :** Final Fantasy VII ©Squaresoft Ltd. 1997

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les persos de FFVII ne m'appartiennent pas (blablabla, vous connaissez).

**NdVixen :** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la pub pour je-ne-sais-plus quelle banque qui m'a inspiré cette fic, la pub disait à peu près « Autrefois quand vous alliez à la banque on vous disait 'bonjour Monsieur Dupond' ; si toutefois vous vous appeliez Monsieur Dupond. Mais le monde a attrapé une maladie : la compliquite ! depuis tout est devenu compliqué et vos appels sont sans cesse transférés, transférés… ». Ah, les joies de l'administration !

**La Compliquite**

Encore une dure journée de travail… Répondre aux appels, taper, taper, encore et toujours sur ce maudit clavier dont la touche 5 du pavé numérique ne marchait plus, imprimer, faxer, répondre, répondre, encore et toujours, travailler plus vite, vite, vite, rendre les documents avant six heures…

Etais-je donc devenu une machine ?

Ma vie était organisée autour de la Shin-Ra. L'heure à laquelle je me levais, à laquelle je prenais mon déjeuner, à laquelle je prenais le train pour aller travailler, à laquelle j'arrivais sur mon lieu de travail, à laquelle je m'installais derrière ce petit bureau séparé de tant d'autres bureaux identiques par quatre panneaux amovibles… et je travaillais, travaillais, jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Vite, manger, l'heure tourne vite et il faut à nouveau travailler, travailler. N'être plus qu'yeux, oreilles, bouche et mains. Des yeux pour l'écran hypnotique, des oreilles et une bouche pour le téléphone hystérique, des mains pour le clavier ahsmatique… Puis l'heure annonçant la fin de la journée sonnait, je rentrais, je mangeais, j'allais me coucher pour recommencer ce cycle le lendemain…

Il me semblait que même mes loisirs étaient réglés par la Shin-Ra, le temps que je passais avec ma femme, avec mes enfants… Même les nuits où je faisais l'amour avec ma femme étaient déterminées par mes horaires !

C'étati le dernier samedi du mois entre vingt deux heures et minuit maximum.

Etait-ce là une vie ?

Je soupirai et montai dans le train. Le dernier train, comme tous les soirs, je ne pouvais pas rentrer plus tôt. Il fallait que je travaille dur ! Et un jour, nous aussi, nous emmenagerions sur la Plaque !

Je notai la présence d'individus étranges venant d'entrer dans le wagon. C'était toujours comme ça avec le dernier train ! Je baissai les yeux en espérant qu'ils restent tranquilles. C'était surtout le grand black qui m'inquiétait, ce type était une vraie montagne de muscles ! …et… Et il avait une mitraillette à la place de l'avant-bras droit ?

« reste calme, contente-toi de sourire et baisse les yeux » me murmurai-je à moi-même.

Diable… que je détestais le train !

* * *

Oh non… pas ça… Plus d'encre pour l'imprimante. 

Non ! pas maintenant !

Je décrochai le téléphone et appelai le service d'entretien, c'étaient eux qui devaient s'occuper de ce genre de problème.

« je vois quel est le problème » me répondit la personne à l'autre bout du fil. « veuillez patienter un peu, je vais transférer votre appel vers un autre standard ».

J'eu droit à la petite musique d'attente habituelle et à toutes les publicités de Shin-Ra Inc. En attendant, je continuais à travailler, travailler…

Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure on me répondit.

« oui ? c'est à quel propos ? » me demanda une voix féminine bien qu'assez grave. Son ton était extrêmement las.

« je n'ai plus d'encre pour mon imprimante et je dois imprimer des documents importants… »

« je vois, je vois… » répondit-elle d'un ton toujours aussi las. « hé bien vous pouvez vous la foutre là où je pense votre putain d'imprimante ! mon mari s'est barré avec son amante et me laisse seule avec trois gosses à élever ! et qu'est-ce que je gagne ? 1000 Gils par mois ! vous croyez franchement que j'ai les moyens avec ça ? alors moi je vous emmerde tous ! »

« mais madame… » tentai-je.

« et toi aussi je t'emmerde ! » continua-t-elle. « de toutes façons vous, les mecs, vous êtes tous les mêmes ! bande de mufles ! »

« mais pour mon imprimante… »

« hé bien pourquoi ne pas appeler quelqu'un qui s'en soucie ? »

Je me résignai et raccrochai pour à nouveau composer le numéro du service d'entretien.

« encore vous ? »

« oui… votre standardiste m'a insulté, refusant de s'occuper de mon problème ! »

« ça arrive parfois… je vais vous rediriger vers un autre standard »

Et j'eu à nouveau droit au thème de la Shin-Ra et à toutes les publicités etc…

L'heure tournait dangereusement… mes appels étaient sans cesse transférés, transférés !

…Finalement, je téléphonai à mon collègue voisin pour lui demander si je pouvais utiliser son imprimante. Il ne répondit pas. Je finis par me lever et toquer contre un panneau de son bureau. Comme il ne répondait toujours pas je l'appelai, puis entrai…

Il était mort.

Je ne connaissai même pas son nom. Mais il s'était visiblement suicidé, les veines ouvertes, laissant juste une lettre sur son bureau. Avant tout, j'ouvris l'imprimante et pris les cartouches qui s'y trouvaient pour les échanger avec celles de mon imprimante et lançai enfin l'impression.

En attendant, je lu la lettre d'adieu de mon collègue.

« A l'intention de Scarlet, directrice du département de developpement en armement.

Sujet : demande en matériel au département de développement en armement à l'intention du département de recherche administrative. »

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt de lire, presque affolé. Ce document devait être top secret malgré son aspect annodin ! Peu ici travaillaient pour le département de recherche administrative plus communément appellé « Turks » !

Que faire ?

Je jettai le papier dans la broyeuse. Mon dieu, pourvu que personne ne repère quoi que ce soit ! Mon collegue continuait à se vider de son sang et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il était sur le point de bouger, se lever, m'agresser… Je notai qu'il tenait un papier dans sa main, sans doute sa vraie lettre d'adieu… J'avais peur de la prendre… Malgré tout je le fis.

« J'ai passé ma vie à travailler pour Shin-Ra Inc. avec dévotion, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de me trouver une femme, je n'ai donc pas d'enfant, pas de famille, et mon chat est mort hier. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne ici bas ! J'en ai assez de toute cette pression, ces horaires de fous, ce mépris de la vie des employés… Je préfère en finir. »

Pauvre… homme. Quel que fut son nom. Mon imprimante avait terminé son travail. Je rassemblai les feuilles et les organisai en un beau dossier bien présenté que je rendis à mon supérieur. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rentrer. Pourvu que je ne tombe pas encore sur ces fous dans le train !

* * *

C'était le lendemain de la mort de mon collègue. Après les cartouches d'encre vide, c'était le fax qui rendait l'âme. Et le service d'entretien, toujours aussi efficace ! Mes appels transférés, transférés, transférés ! 

« qu'est-ce que c'est ? » cracha une voix féminine assez grave.

« mon fax ne marche plus… »

« vous avez déjà vu un fax marcher ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« enfin, il ne FONCTIONNE plus ! »

« rien à battre de votre fax ! je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ce job de toutes façons ! avec mon mari qui s'est barré avec son amante et mes trois gosses à nourrir… »

Oh non… Pas ELLE… …Je réalisai que je ne connaissais pas son nom. Ce n'était elle aussi qu'une employée comme les autres…

« AH, on s'en paye de bonnes à la Shin-Ra ! encore hier soir ! une de mes collègues qui aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque en trouvant un cadavre dans un bureau ! non mais vous vous rendez compte ? MOI je dis qu'on devrait… »

« oui, oui, sans doute madame, désolé de vous avoir dérangée… »

Et je raccrochai.

Mon collègue était mort, autant prendre son fax à lui.

* * *

« tu sais chérie, j'ai réfléchit » 

« à quoi donc ? »

« nous vivons à une époque dangereuse et malsaine, les gens sont stressés et dépressifs au point de se suicider au travail, et sortir tard se fait risqué à cause de la racaille… »

« oui, bien sûr… »

« …et je me suis dit que nous devrions nous offrir une journée de congé pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, toi, moi, les enfants… »

Elle me sourit tristement.

« mais… nous avons nos horaires… »

« laisse tomber ! demain, on ne va pas au travail ! demain, on sort et on se promène ! on se prend du bon temps tous ensemble ! de toutes façons personne ne remarquera notre absence ! »

Elle hésita encore un peu mais je finis par la convaincre… Demain serait une journée innoubliable…

* * *

On se leva donc plus tard que d'habitude, on s'offrit un petit déjeuner fastueux et on sortit les habits du dimanche. Les enfants étaient contents de ne pas aller à l'école. Ça me faisait plaisir. 

On sortit se promener un peu, faire les boutiques tranquillement, profiter de cette journée de congé… On alla même au restaurant, chose que d'ordinaire nous ne faisions jamais.

Alors que nous rentrions, une explosion se fit entendre. On leva tous les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. De longs craquement suivirent, sinistres, vraiment effrayant, comme si le monde allait s'écrouler…

Et c'est ce qui se produisit. La Plaque du Secteur 7 au-dessus de nos têtes se décrocha.

Je me revis au bureau, pestant au téléphone contre le service d'entretien, je revis mon collègue mort, je me revis dans le train avec ces gens effrayants, je me revis au bureau, pestant au téléphone contre le service d'entretien, je vis ma femme et mes enfants et les gens autour de nous, tétanisés, regardant vers en haut, je regardai à mon tour et ne vis plus rien.

**FIN **

**NdVixen :** ce chara existe vraiment ! si vous ne vous souvenez pas de lui refaite le jeu ! néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ai péri dans la chute du Secteur 7… R&R, please !


End file.
